


POI Iron Man Fusion Fanart

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [29]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pics to go with my POI Iron Man fusion stories.   Enjoy!    :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [POI Iron Man crossover fusion fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660465) by [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2). 
  * Inspired by [POI Iron Man crossover fusion fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660465) by [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2). 



> Not my pictures. Just mashed them together

"Subtle John, real subtle."

"You'd be surprised Carter. It's the strangest thing, but people just don't seem to notice me"


	2. Talk to the Hand

 

 

 

"Talk to the hand....."


	3. Iron Hug




	4. Finch in lab

 


	5. Finch in lab 2

 


	6. Adjusting the Suit




	7. On the Couch

 


	8. Carter worries

"What am I gonna do with you John?"

 

 


	9. Mandarin Snow

"Evans better get here soon with my coffee"

 


End file.
